1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to connector assemblies for electronic devices and, more particularly, to foldable connector assemblies used to establish and maintain reliable electrical and mechanical links between RF connections and testing equipment.
2. Description of the Background
There is a significant market for automated test equipment (ATE) instrumentation, software, and test systems for electronics, aerospace, semiconductors, communications, medical, industrial, and military applications. Automatic test equipment is now commonly used for final quality control, endurance testing, environmental testing, and for field tests on terminals, computers and other electronics. Known ATE devices range from the simple conductivity testers to sophisticated computerized test stations which test all forms of electronic response. The costs associated with automatic test equipment create a demand for multi-purpose test equipment, useable for a wide variety of units under test (UUTs). However, the test equipment often requires an adapter (or xe2x80x9ctesting unitxe2x80x9d) to interface with each UUT. These adapters are often suited for the temporary attachment of a wide variety of electronic devices, in each case making an electrical connection between the UUT and the automated test equipment. The actual electrical contact between the testing unit and the UUT is typically by way of a standard connector, such as a high density board-to-board connector wielding an array of delicate male and/or female pins. Unfortunately, the physical size and weight of the UUT is generally too great to be completely, and reliably, supported by the delicate connectors. A secondary, mechanical means of supporting the physical dimensions and weight of the UUT, without compromising the efficacy of the electrical connection between the testing unit and the UUT, is often required.
For the foregoing reason most commercially-available connector assemblies also incorporate a mechanical structure designed to facilitate and secure the electrical connection, despite the bulk of the parts. The prior art is populated by connector assemblies possessing a wide variety of shapes and sizes. An often utilized shape is that of an open-topped rectangle (e.g. ␣), wherein the base surrounds and facilitates the electrical connection and the sides provide necessary physical/mechanical support. However, as the connection density of connectors increases, the support afforded by the mating pins decreases. Consequently, a variety of more elaborate connector assemblies have evolved with side arms, or device guides that support the UUT.
For example, where the UUT is a simple circuit card, the testing unit may be provided with flanking guide arms into which the circuit card slides for mating with the connector. Indeed, folding side arms are a known feature for conserving space, inasmuch as they can be folded down when not in use. An example of a connector assembly with folding guide arms is provided in FIGS. 1 and 2. FIG. 1 is a top perspective view of a prior art connector assembly 20 showing the device guides 25 in the open position, and FIG. 2 shows the guides 25 in the closed position. A plurality of channels 27 are present in each guide 25 to guide insertion and thereafter support the edges of any electronic circuit card placed therein. It is readily evident that, with the guides 25 folded inward as in FIG. 2, the overall volume occupied by the connector assembly 20 is significantly reduced.
Additional prior art may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,889,656 to Yin, U.S. Pat. No. 5,980,299 to Davis, U.S. Pat. No. 6,038,131 to Valosen et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,056,538 to Lee et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,089,899 to Wang et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 6,315,263 to Wang.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,889,656 to Yin discloses an add-on electronic module, with pivoting arms, for installation in a computer apparatus. The pivoting design provides three positions for the retaining arm with respect to the pivot base: a folded storage position, an open receiving position, and an unfolded retaining position. U.S. Pat. No. 5,980,299 to Davis discloses a module guide assembly for surrounding a receptacle connector on a circuit board with guide members to facilitate the mating of a circuit card with the connector. The guide members are pivotally mounted for rotation between an upright orientation for module receipt, and a recumbent orientation parallel to the board when the module is not mated to the connector. U.S. Pat. No. 6,038,131 to Valosen et al. discloses a mounting structure with retractable guides for mounting packaged processors on computer mother-boards. The invention allows a semi-finished circuit board to be prepared for further processing or transportation by retracting the guides to greatly reduce the height and volume of the board. U.S. Pat. No. 6,056,583 to Lee et al. discloses a foldable support bracket assembly for use with a connector comprising a support bracket with a mounting joint at each end thereof, and support pillars pivotally assembled to the mounting joints. U.S. Pat. No. 6,089,899 to Wang et al. discloses a module card retainer that includes a base closure having two elongated side walls and two pivotally connected clamping arms. U.S. Pat. No. 6,315,263 to Wang discloses a collapsible mount for mounting an electronic device to a circuit board. The apparatus includes a base adapted to be fixed to the circuit board and two support arms each having a lower end pivotally connected to the base and spaced from each other so as to be rotatable with respect to the base between a stowed position and an expanded position.
While each of these prior art examples attempts to conserve space, they fail to address two additional important issues. First, in order to function properly, the array of male and/or female pin-like connectors resident on the testing unit, to which the connector assembly is attached, must be maintained in a substantially dirt- or particulate-free condition. Dirt and/or other particulate matter, if present in one or more of the connectors, will tend to interfere with the electrical connection between the testing unit and the attached device and lead to incorrect test results. The prior art does not suggest any means to prevent the collection of dirt or particulate matter in, or on, the connector array. Second, the exposed array of male and/or female pin-like connectors resident on the testing unit may represent a hazard, electrical or otherwise, to persons in their vicinity. An inadvertent touching of one or more connectors might result in an unpleasant or dangerous electrical shock, or a small yet painful puncture wound.
It would, therefore, be greatly advantageous to provide a connector assembly that, in addition to possessing foldable device guides for space conservation, also provides the means to completely cover the array of male and/or female pin-like connectors resident on many electronic devices and/or testing equipment. An apparatus for this purpose should be durable due to the nature of its use, and economical to manufacture and sell to provide for widespread use.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide an improved connector assembly with foldable side arms/device guides that, when folded, completely cover the entire array of connector pins resident on the connector assembly.
It is another object to provide an improved connector assembly with foldable side arms/device guides that prevent the ingress of dirt and/or particulate matter to the array of connector pins resident on the connector assembly.
It is still another object to provide an improved connector assembly with foldable side arms/device guides that prevent harm to an individual due to the inadvertent touching of an exposed connector pin.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an improved connector assembly with foldable side arms/device guides that is durable to maximize longevity, and yet economical to manufacture.
According to the present invention, the above-described and other objects are accomplished by a connector assembly with foldable device guides that, when folded, completely cover the array of electrical connectors resident on the electronic device (e.g. testing unit) to which the connector assembly is attached. When the testing unit is not being used and the device guides are in the closed position, they provide environmental protection (i.e. prevent the collection of dirt and/or particulate matter) for the electrical connectors resident on the testing unit. The foldable device guides incorporate spring-loaded bullet pins and radial locators positioned at the points where they are pivotally attached to a connector housing to lock in either an open or closed position. The foldable design saves space, protects the electrical connectors, decreases the chance of inadvertent injury to personnel, and secures the device guides for shipment. When the device guides are locked in the open position, they direct an electronic device, subject to testing (e.g. RF converter), into and out of the testing unit interface. The connector assembly of the present invention is fabricated of a variety of strong, non-conductive materials to provide a high level of durability as required by the nature of its usage. The present invention""s design is simple and straightforward, and can be economically manufactured.